Thong's & Lollipops
by Chanteloup
Summary: Just hot smex starring the Royal Pair! Atobe's decided to give lollipops a try! (KEIGOXRYOMA) YAOI!


_A one-shot on one of my favorite parings: Royal Pair (KeigoxRyoma)_

_Enjoy! _**:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

* * *

**Thongs & Lollipops**

"Why are you holding that Monkey King?" Ryoma said with a slight wariness as Keigo had brought a bag of grape-flavored lollipop's into the bedroom. Why had the diva, after stating that he didn't like the ball-shaped hard candy, bring a bag of it in his favorite flavor? Ryoma was puzzled by his actions after Keigo had caught Ryoma eating one yesterday and stated that it was for commoners and that Keigo himself would be glad to go out and buy better tasting candy that probably would cost 30 times more than the cheap candy-on-a-stick that was bought a the local market.

"Che, Oresama decided to give the candy a try after a lovely idea was proposed to me," Keigo stated drawing nearer to the golden-cat eyed boy who started to edge away towards the end of the bed not trusting his lover with the so called_ idea_. Setting the bag on the bed-table, he grabbed Ryoma and pulled him closer so that his young lover was underneath him, "Hmm, and what lovely idea was that," Ryoma stated still wary of the candy that his pompous lover decided to suddenly try.

"You'll see," Keigo merely chuckled before leaning down to plant a kiss, silencing the emerald-haired boy before he could ask another question. He nibbled the bottom lip asking for access before his tongue slid in as the smaller teen obliged; his tongue engaged in a furious, hot battle against the other who did not relent on the attack. The diva pressed down more fully wanting to dominate the cheeky brat, his hands slipping underneath the shirt the smaller boy wore and attacked the erect buds, causing Ryoma to let out a gasp and falter in his attack.

Keigo took advantage of the pause and continued his relentless assault on the boy's nipples and finally managed to dominate him in the kiss; he was pleased to hear small moans as he broke the long kiss, connected only by a thin trail of saliva. Ryoma's open mouth was soon accommodated by a sweet-tasting candy, which he realized to be the forgotten lollipops, "You have to keep that in your mouth," Keigo purred as he pushed the shirt up, making it bunch up to reveal the small chest of the other.

His head lowered to gently grasp one of the pink buds between his teeth, giving it a slight tug and hearing a mewl in response. His teeth gently nibbled at it and the delicate skin around it before returning once more to the nipple and drawing it into his mouth. He suckled from it, his tongue swiping against it gently; while his mouth was busy his hands started to strip Ryoma of his pants leaving him in his boxers before another idea struck him and he quickly removed the boxers too. Letting go for a quick moment he drew away, "Monkey King?" Ryoma mumbled breathless a bit.

"Just a moment Brat," Keigo responded as he searched under his bed, his hand hitting a box. His eyes seemed to light up as he drew it over revealing it to be an old birthday present that a certain brown-haired sadist had given him to use on a _certain someone_.

"What's in the box Keigo?" Ryoma said starting to sit up but was pushed back down, a startled moan came out as the purple-haired king resumed his play on his nipples fully ignoring the question that was asked.

Ryoma's hands gripped the purple locks and was trying to make Keigo move down to where all the blood in his body was going, the assault on his nipples continued as Keigo ignored the silent gesture. Soon the smaller teen felt something slip over both his feet and trail up his legs making his breath hitch a knot as it continued upwards, the fabric felt a bit course and was soon over his growing erection, hands slid over his hips drawing the same fabric over his taunt butt. He could feel something move in between his two butt cheeks, fully nestled between them before the hands where drawn away along with the Monkey's head who was blocking the view.

Ryoma immediately felt his cheeks grow hot as he stared at what was covering him, a black lacy thong was what replaced his boxers. The triangle shaped front was barely containing his erection and the waist band was pretty much non-existent, his balls were dangling out of a small hole that had been made by _someone_ so that they were fully exposed, the band thinned to what appeared to be almost string and had disappeared between his ass only to reappear at the top to reconnect to the waistband.

Keigo's onyx colored eye's were filled with lust and desire, barely containing himself, _For once, Oresama thanks you Fuji_, he thought reminding himself to send Fuji a _special_ gift to use on his own lover _(Author Note: Might write a sequel about Fuji and his lover...with the gift :D Tell me who you would like to be Fuji's lover)._

Keigo leaned back onto his many pillows so that he sat up, his fingers hooked into the back of the thong and pulled Ryoma towards him while also giving his cocky lover a wedgie. A pleasurable moan came from the boy as the motion tightened the thongs hold on his cock, balls, and the fabric gently rubbing against his puckered hole.

The lollipop was removed from Ryoma's mouth and placed into his own, Keigo was pleased that Ryoma got the hint as he started to unzip his pant's and pull his underwear down to expose the fully erect cock that was begging for attention. The head was soon engulfed in the heat known as Ryoma's mouth, Keigo let out small grunts of pleasure before concentration on the task ahead of him.

He quickly finished the lollipop he and Ryoma shared before placing another one in his mouth while his hands quickly applied some lube to his fingers. His slick fingers gently slid between the two cheeks and nudged the thong covering (barely) the small twitching hole and entered it, getting a moan from his lover whose vibrations sent shivers around the cock that was in his mouth.

Trying to control his desire to fuck the boy right then and there he stretched and rubbed the soft insides before diving deeper and making small thrusts to the bundle of nerves that enticed moans and mewls from the boy, which it did. Ryoma gasped, his mouth letting go of the cock he was pleasuring as Keigo attacked his prostate and let out moans of pleasure, "Mmn, a-ah K-Keigo, right t-there! H-Harder," he managed to pant out as his hips started to thrust back onto the hand to increase the pace.

He let out a slight hiss of annoyance as the fingers were removed only to be replaced by something else. His eye's widened as he glanced up at Keigo's face to see the candy gone, "Don't! A-Ah," he managed out as the candy entered him.

Ryoma shivered as he felt Keigo twist the lollipop inside of him, rubbing his insides but not reaching any deeper than the stick allowed it to, "K-Keigo, take i-it out! It's n-not enough!" he said letting out another moan full of desire.

"Don't worry, Oresama was prepared for this and bought a special lollipop you to eat," Keigo grinned as he pulled the smaller lollipop out, watching as the muscles contracted around it as it was drawn out of the puckered hole.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Ryoma said, golden eyes wide as he froze his face flushed red as his lover brought out the lollipop that would pleasure him from the bedtable drawer. It was a Rainbow Twist Lollipop (_Author's Note: If you don't know what that is...just use Google...bing...etc_), "Sorry dear, but Oresama found out that they didn't have it in just your favorite flavor, but Oresama's sure that you'll be pleased," Keigo smirked as he grabbed Ryoma and pulled him towards him.

Ryoma struggled to get away but it was useless against the larger male who had him soon handcuffed to the bed, pillows under his hips so that his ass was much higher than his head. Keigo stood behind him drawing the thong's thin band aside once more, giving the lollipop a few licks to make it slick before pressing the rounded swirled end to the glistening hole.

Keigo gently thrusted the lollipop in slowly so that his lover could get used to the size and feel as the candy had many dips and bumps to it...almost like a dildo. Ryoma let out a moan like scream when the tip of the swirled candy hit his prostate, whiteness blinding him as it drew in and out of him, picking up the pace as it hit the bundle of nerves dead-on.

Soon, Ryoma could feel the pressure building in his lower region, twitching for release. "A-Ah, Keigo! Y-You St-upid Monkey! T-Take it ou-t A-AH," Ryoma flinched at the hard thrust that shut him up as his thoughts were disoriented by the intense pleasure driving though his veins.

Keigo watched in awe as Ryoma's hole clenched tightly around the multi-colored candy, gently twisting it in a full circle he was pleased by the response as the smaller body shuddered in ecstasy. He slowly went down leaving the candy pressing against the abused prostate of his lover and gently licked the twitching hole. Another shudder went through the emerald-haired boy's body as he writhed in pleasure as the slick appendage lapped at where the lollipop was lodged.

He then slid the candy out getting a wanton moan at the loss, Ryoma's hips tried to push back but to no avail as the handcuffs kept him in place. Keigo descended once more to the twitching orifice and slid his tongue into the now loosened muscles and tissue, lapping up the lingering sweet taste. Ryoma pressed back eager for something to fill him once more and give him release.

Keigo grinned, his hands reaching forwards to gently massage the dangling package, his hands stroking, pinching, squeezing the soft hairless balls there before sitting up to guide his fully erect cock to the awaiting heat that would consume him. Ryoma anticipating it held his breath but to his disappointment Keigo merely rubbed against Ryoma's hole and ass leaving a trail of pre-cum before making its way back to the the puckered hole.

"Hmm, what would my kitten like?" Keigo said teasingly as he gently pushed the head of his cock in before sliding out at a painfully slow pace.

"Stupid Monkey King!" Ryoma hissed in annoyance as he jolted his hips back trying to draw more of the hot rod he wanted to fill him.

"Seem's like the kitten doesn't want any affection from Oresama," Keigo sighed dramatically picking up the lollipop once more, "Perhaps, I should leave you here till this melts inside of you."

Ryoma glared at him at the threat but his own desire to release was also killing him, "Please..." he trailed off softly mumbling the rest.

"What was that?" Keigo said rubbing the candy against the boy's thong covered erection which was leaking.

"Please...Fuck me," Ryoma moaned softly.

"And with what?" Keigo stated sliding the swirled lollipop up to the awaiting heat once more.

"W-With your cock. Please Keigo," Ryoma moaned once more, "Fuck me."

Keigo almost purred at that response as he thrusted forwards, sliding in till he was ball's deep into the heat of his lover's ass. He groaned will pleasure at the twitching muscles that clenched around him as he drew back only to thrust in once more making sure to hit the bundle of nerves that caused his cat-eyed lover turn into a mewling, moaning mess that writhed underneath him calling his name and his name only.

His hands gripped the slim waist, just above the hipbones as he picked up the pace of each thrust. He could feel Ryoma thrusting his own hips back in time to meet his as they grew nearer to their awaiting climax.

The boy let out whimpers as he came, drenching the thin cloth that he was still wearing. Keigo let out a moan as he emptied soon after as the muscles contracted around his erection, milking him of his seed. He reached over still lodged inside and unlocked the handcuffs allowing the boy to slump off the pillows after Keigo drew out of him.

Ryoma let out a purr of satisfaction deciding that a bath could wait till tomorrow morning and nuzzled against Keigo's chest; after getting rid of the unwanted clothes, whom responded as arms encased the smaller teen and pulled him closer. Keigo leaned down to give a soft kiss to Ryoma who responded just as lovingly before falling asleep in his lover's arms. Keigo soon followed the younger teens actions while feeling slightly excited for the things they would do in their morning bath tomorrow.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_FuFuFu~ Hope you enjoyed my Dear Readers :D _


End file.
